What If?
by President Emilee 2014
Summary: What if King Harold lived in Shrek the Third?
1. Chapter 1

What If?

A/N: What if King Harold lived in Shrek The Third, but Charming took over the kingdom anyways? Oh, and the king is a human in this story.

"Wake up sleepy head." King Harold moaned and rolled onto his side, a sweet voice woke him up from his sleep. "Come on, wake up." he sat up and looked to his right, Queen Lillian was sitting there with a smile on her face as the sun streamed into the room behind her. Harold smiled and moved over a little so that his head rested on Lillian's lap "Yes my queen. What do you want?" Lillian leaned down and kissed his forehead "Well usually the king wakes up before everyone else." Harold looked at her and raised his eyebrow "So?" she smiled and looked at the clock in the corner "So...Harold, it's 8:30.". The king shot up and looked at the clock, he rubbed his forehead and sighed. "I'm getting too old for this." he then heard a giggle behind him. "You're not old Harold. If you're old, then I'm old. And I'm certainly not old.". Harold smirked and crawled over to her, she laid down and he got on top of her "You are certainly not old." he said as he kissed and sucked on her neck. Lillian giggled more and tried to push him off, but failed. "I should probably get up and do my job." Lillian wrapped her arms around his neck so he couldn't move. "Shrek and Fiona are filling in for us today. I'm giving them a chance to see what it's like to be king and queen." he nodded and continued his assault on her body. "Mhm. Sounds very good. Shrek will make a great king." Lillian nodded while kissing his lips.

Harold was sitting in his office, going over his paperwork. Someone knocked on the door and he leaned back in his chair. "Come in." his voiced boomed. Lillian popped her head in and smiled "Hi honey, do you have a minute?" Harold nodded as Lillian walked in and closed the door quietly. "I thought you were in a meeting?" she walked over to him and shook her head "It was cancelled. But, have you heard the news about our daughter and son?". Harold shook his head, Lillian leaned against his desk and crossed her arms. "Well, they almost burned down the castle.". The kings eyes shot open and he laughed a little bit. "Really?" Lillian nodded, "They were at the ceremony that we were supposed to be at. Well Shrek's belt buckle shot open and hit Donkey in the eye and it went all down hill after that.". The king laughed and stood up "That's hilarious! Is every okay though?" Lillian nodded, she followed him out the door. They walked over to Shrek and Fiona's room when they heard a thud. Harold looked at Lillian and took off running towards the door, he knocked real quick while opening the door. Shrek was on the floor and Fiona looked shocked. "Is everyone ok?" Harold asked, Shrek got back onto the bed while rubbing his head. "Yeah, we're fine. But we just found out that..." he looked at Fiona and she smiled "We just found out that I'm pregnant.". The kings mouth dropped and the queens eyes popped open. "You're...you're, pregnant?" Harold asked, Fiona nodded. Lillian ran over to her daughter and hugged her "Oh my gosh! I'm going to be a grandma?" Fiona hugged her mother back with tears in her eyes. Shrek and Harold were still there, in shock. The king then looked at Shrek and smiled "Congratulations son." he shook his hand "Thank you dad.". Lillian wiped a tear away from her cheek "We'll talk more in the morning, okay?" Fiona nodded and watched her parents leave their room. "That went well." Fiona said, Shrek groaned and face planted into his pillow.


	2. Chapter 2

What If?

The next morning at breakfast all the talk was about the new baby, but Harold had something else on his mind. "So if it's a girl, what do you want to name her?" Lillian asked Fiona, she smiled and rested a hand on her flat stomach "Well I like Felicia. For a girl, but for a boy I don't know. I guess that's up to Shrek.". Shrek gulped and nodded "Mhm.". Harold smirked and mentally laughed, the king was the exact same way when he found out that Lillian was pregnant. Harold then spoke up "So, Shrek. Fiona, since you are now married we have to talk about this. You two are next in line for the throne.". Shrek dropped his fork onto the plate and looked at Fiona. She smiled sweetly at her husband. "Umm, well. We don't know dad? I wouldn't be a very good king. And-" Harold interrupted "Nonsense son! You'll make a wonderful king. You'll fight for what's right, I've seen that so far." Shrek smiled "But, if you don't want to be king there is only one remaining heir. His name is Arthur Pendragon. Lillian nephew.". Shrek nodded and stood up "I'll bring him here. We'll talk more about it then.". He tried to get out of the dinning room as fast as he could. He didn't want to be king, or he couldn't. He went to go get Donkey and Puss to go on their quest.

Lillian was in her room trying on dresses when Harold walked in. She had her back towards him, she looked at him over her shoulder. "Hi honey.". Harold was mesmerized by Lillian's body, after 30, years of marriage she was still the most beautiful woman he's ever known. He opened and closed his mouth, trying to spit out a sentence, or word. Lillian blushed and motion her hand for him to come over to her. He did, and the seamstress lady slowly, and quietly left the room. "How are the dresses?" she made a face and shrugged her shoulders "They're ok. Oh! And today we're throwing Fiona a baby shower, so if you want to go you are more then welcome.". Harold nodded and helped her out of the dress she was currently in. He slid the zipped slowly down her back, Lillian felt goosebumps all over her body. She closed her eyes and moaned, Harold chuckled behind her. "Shush." she said, he kissed the exposed skin and laughed a little more. Lillian kissed Harold on the lips and went to their closet, she put on a red sliming dress and smiled. "I'm going to head over to the shower, do you want to come?". Harold shook his head and started walking backwards to the door. "I've got some, uhh, stuff to do. So I'm just going to head over there...". Lillian laughed and rolled her eyes "Alright, see you later honey.". He blew her a kiss and left the room. Lillian headed over to the room where the shower was at, she opened the door and saw Fiona sitting down in her chair. Snow White, Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty, The Ugly Stepsister, Dragon and Rapunzal there as well. "Hi mom!" Fiona exclaimed, Lillian smiled and walked over to her seat. The baby shower went well, everybody was having a great time until they heard Dragon roar. Fiona and Lillian ran to the balcony to see what was going on. They saw Dragon try to fight off the witches, but they dropped a net of chains on her. Then they heard the door being slammed shut and Gingy, Pinocchio, The Big Bad Wolf, the Three Little Pigs, and the Three Blind Mice stacking things to block the door. "You gotta protect the baby!" Gingy yelled, Fiona ran over to the wall and pushed a secret door open "Get inside! Now!". All the princess and the Ugly Step Sister ran in, Fiona looked at Lillian and saw her mother frozen. "Mom! Come on!" Lillian blinked and took a step forward "Harold." she whispered, "Your father, I-I have to go!". Lillian pushed all the stuff that was blocking the door aside and ran out. She ran to Harold's office to find Harold on the floor and bleeding. "Harold!" Lillian yelled, she ran over to him but was stopped by a knight. Charming emerged from the shadows with a smirk on his face. "Your Majesty, you joined the party.". She screamed and tried to get out of the grasp of the knight, Harold moaned and tried to get up "Don't...hurt her. Please..." he slurred. Charming put up his hand and the knight let Lillian go. She ran to Harold and pulled him into her arms. "Take them away." Charming ordered.


	3. Chapter 3

What If?

Charming had the king and queen thrown into a cell, Harold was still bleeding from a wound on his forehead where he got hit. "Harold, are you okay?" he nodded and inhaled sharply "I'm fine, it hurts though." Lillian got the edge of her dress and ripped off a piece. She pressed it against the cut "Better?" he nodded, and looked into her bright blue eyes. "How could this happen? Why would Charming do this?" Lillian sighed and rested her head against his shoulder "He's taking revenge for his mothers death.". Harold looked at her, she was right. Harold killed his mother, and now he's taking away the kingdom. Harold stood up and paced back and forth "We can't let him do this. This is our kingdom, and he'll have to kill us to get it.". Lillian stood up and smiled, she was very proud of her noble husband. He went to the bars and shook them, it was no use. Lillian looked around until her eyes landed on the brick wall. "Honey." Harold turned around and looked at his wife, she walked up to the wall and head butted it. Knocking it down. His mouth dropped open. "When? How? But-" Lillian giggled "Fiona did not get her fighting skills from you.". Harold walked up to her and pressed his mouth to hers, he moaned and pulled away "Remind me later to thank you properly." he winked at her and they ran away from the prison.

The princesses, Donkey, and Puss were thrown into prison as well. Fiona freed them and they caught up to the king and queen in the forest. "Mom! Dad!" Fiona ran over to them and hugged them "You guys are okay! Thank god!". Harold looked at all of them and smiled "Your mother broke us out. This woman is just full of surprises!". Everybody laughed, Puss went over to them "Your Majesty's, Charming has Shrek. And he plans on killing him in front of the whole kingdom." Lillian looked at Fiona and reassured her "We'll save him, don't worry honey.". They all started to run to the castle but Harold stopped Lillian. "Before we go, I just wanted to tell you I love you. I know I haven't said it enough over the years but I do. With all my heart. So if I don't make it out of this, you know that." Lillian wiped a tear away and hugged him "You'll make it, I'll make sure of that. And I've always known that you love me. From day one.". Harold gently kissed her lips, Lillian slipped her tongue into his mouth and massaged his tongue with hers. "Hey! You two ready?" Snow White yelled. Harold took Lillian's hand and ran over to them. "Of course, are you ready?" Snow nodded and they continued.


	4. Chapter 4

What If?

Everybody was running until they saw Artie, Lillian's nephew. "Arthur?" Harold yelled, he walked over to them "Uncle Harold, Aunty Lillian?" they nodded. He continued to walk away "Arthur where are you going?" Lillian asked "Away! I trusted Shrek, and he betrayed me!". Artie took a step but Donkey yelled "Shrek saved your life. Charming was going to kill you.". The group continued to the castle, Lillian looked behind her to see Artie. But she didn't. They finally reached inside when they started fighting off the guards, punching and kicking they got behind stage. Harold looked at Lillian one more and smiled, she winked at Harold and they bursted out into stage.

"Well, well, well. Charming you decided to join the party." Harold said, Charming looked at them in shock. The crowd stood up to see their king and queen alive. Charming told the crowd that they were dead. "We won't kill you, but you have to leave now, and never return.". Charming laughed and clapped his hands. The bandits and pirates jumped onto the stage and surrounded them. The evil queen put a knife to Lillian's neck, Harold tried to run over to her but was stopped by a sword pressed against his throat. They tied his wrists together with rope. Charming grabbed a sword and walked over to the king "You should have just stayed in the cell. Now, I have to kill you.". Harold looked at Charming straight into the eyes "Do it." he said through gritted teeth. Lillian tried to get away but was stopped by other knights. Charming smirked and raised the sword, Harold closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Stop!" someone yelled, everybody looked up to see Artie jump from upstairs. "Why do you want to kill him? He's just the king, I'm the heir. I'm more valuable. If you kill him I become king. And you won't." Charming looked at Artie "You're right!". He raised his sword again but was tackled by something green. He looked up and saw Shrek there. He threw Charming across the stage and Dragon hit the fake tower onto him. All the evil servants to Charming backed down.


	5. Chapter 5

What If?

"Thank you Arthur, for saving my life." Harold said, Artie smiled and shook the kings hand. "Of course.". Harold looked at Lillian, nodded and smiled "Arthur, do you still want to become king?" Artie took a moment, but nodded. Harold stepped forward "Well then. Kneel down Arthur.". All eyes were on stage once again. Artie got on one knee and smiled, Harold also got onto one knee as well. Lillian walked up behind Harold and took off his crown, she held it up into the air. She then placed it onto Artie's head and bowed, the crowd went wild. Harold stood up and walked over to Lillian, he kissed her cheek and clapped for the new king. Shrek lifted him up into the air and everybody cheered louder.

*2 Months Later*

"Ahh, now this is relaxing." Harold said as he laid back against the edge of the hot tub. The steam filled the air and he sunk down more "It is.". Lillian said as she walked over to the hot tub, she put her foot into the water and smiled. She took of her robe and stepped in, Lillian then sat next to Harold. "It's so nice not worrying about the kingdom now." Harold said, Lillian nodded. "And I love the new house too." Harold kissed her shoulder "It is perfect, it's wonderful enough for us to visit our grandchildren, and the kingdom.". He pulled her into his arms and kissed her "I love you." he whispered, Lillian smiled and kissed him back "I love you too.". They continued kissing until Lillian pulled back "What's the matter?" Harold asked, she smirked and rested her forehead against his. "Remember after I broke us out of prison you said you'll 'properly' thank me?" Harold nodded, Lillian smirked "I'm still waiting.". Harold chuckled and stood up real quick. He lifted Lillian into his arms and carried her to their new bedroom in their new home.


End file.
